Such a ski binding is described, for example, in Austrian Pat. No. 310628. In this known construction, the opening lever is manually operated by pressing down on same, for example, by means of a ski pole. In this binding, the use of a two-arm additional lever became known, which additional lever is pivotal about an axis which extends transversely to the longitudinal axis of the ski and parallel to the upper side of the ski. The known construction has the advantage that the pressing down of the actual opening lever can be carried out manually or by means of a ski pole, or by pulling up on the additional lever manually or by means of a strap. However, a disadvantage is that not only one opening lever, but also an additional lever must be used.
The purpose of the invention is to combine the opening lever and the additional lever in a ski binding of the abovementioned type and to make the manual opening or by means of a strap simple. Of course, due to the simplification of the release mechanism, opening by means of a ski pole can no longer take place.
The purpose is achieved inventively by constructing the opening lever itself with two arms and by pivotally supporting it for movement about an axis extending transversely to the longitudinal axis of the ski and parallel to the upper side of the ski, the arm of which, which does not face the heel of the ski boot, is longer than the other arm facing the heel of the ski boot, whereby the long arm is connected to a strap and the short arm is operatively connected to a spring-loaded operating member of the heel hold-down member.
The inventive construction makes it possible to open the ski binding with a smaller amount of force, because the spring-loading of the heel hold-down member engages the smaller lever arm and the opening lever is operated through the long arm.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the pivot shafts for the opening lever can be adjusted during the release operation in the space between the bearing supporting members by a further shaft which is parallel with the pivot shaft, and which further shaft is arranged in the end zone of the short arm and is guided in longitudinal direction of the operating member, whereby preferably the spring engages the guide shaft.
In this manner, it is achieved, that the operating member is always loaded on the guideway of the heel holder by a spring force which corresponds to the respective opening condition.
In a different preferred embodiment of the invention, the end of the short arm engages the outer surface of the operating member, whereby the engagement point is shifted during the release operation in direction of the pivot shaft, In this manner, the force which is needed for the release remains practically constant in spite of the greater counterforce created due to the compressing of the spring.
A further characteristic of the invention is that the guide shaft is supported by means of a plate connected to the pivot shaft and is freely pivotal in a slot of the opening lever, which slot is preferably constructed slightly kidney-shaped. In this manner, it is possible to achieve during adjustment of the operating lever an as small as possible frictional resistance. In this manner additional resistances which must be overcome are avoided.
According to a different characteristic of the invention, the operating member has a longitudinal slot, which permits an adjustment of the operating member during the release operation.
According to a still further characteristic of the invention, the opening lever can also have a slot, which is constructed in the area of a holding shaft secured on the bearing supporting members and is parallel to the pivot axis. The use of this slot permits a locking of the entire system after reaching a predetermined release position, after which the spring is no longer operated, but is only pivoted by means of the operating member of the heel hold-down member. This construction, therefore, permits a positive release also in the case when the operating member would be prevented in its movement due to dirt.
A further characteristic of the invention is the provision of the end of the short arm, which end engages the outer surface of the operating member, with a rounded-off part or with a roller. Through this the frictional forces between opening lever and operating member are avoided.